


Naruto Spectre

by Deathwatch99999



Series: A New Enemy Is Found [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Naruto
Genre: F/M, First crossover, No Commander Shepard, Somewhat Smart Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathwatch99999/pseuds/Deathwatch99999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING WARNING WARNING REAPERS APPROACHING<br/>"Get ready everyone debattayo. Battlestations!" Naruto yelled. "We're not going down without a fight!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get ready for the start of my new story

This is just a chapter to tell you guys I'm working on this new story a crossover between Naruto and Mass Effect. This is my first crossover so it might take a while to start off or it might not. No one commented on my last story so morale is a little low. They didn't even criticize it. Oh well let's get on with the statistics that Naruto has in this story: the statistics show by the time Naruto was in the ninja academy his chakra was already low-mid jonin level by the time he was out he was mid-high kage level even Kakashi Sensei stated this in an episode it went something like this 'Naruto has approximately ten times my level of chakra maybe more so only one person in the village could possibly have more and that is the third Hokage'. So if we go off that I'd say he has approximately three tails worth of chakra by the end of the chunin exams point in being high kage level is the equivalent of one to two tails worth of chakra. Which is why in cannon Naruto only knows two jutsus otherwise he would be too op. So by the time Naruto makes peace with Kurama I'd say his chakra levels would be the equivalent of six or seven tails. This is all speculation on my part though but this is what I'll base Narutos power on so you can suck it. Anyhow it will be a week or so before i start up this fix have to play through mass effect again so until then review??? Maybe??? Comments??? Suggestions???


	2. Friend or Enemy: Who are you PEOPLE?

“Damn it!!” Naruto yelled as he paced on the grounds he was training on. “I don’t have time for this I need to stop those squid like metal monsters.”

“I’ve told you this before Naruto you need to learn all that we can teach you. Even though it’s troublesome for me to do so I’m teaching you all the strategies that I know to help you. Next will be Sakura and Lady Tsunade in medical jutsus and chakra control; then Lee and Gai in taijutsu; Tenten in weapons training; Kiba in improving your senses; Ino in mental defenses; Bee will teach you in kenjutsu; Sasuke, Kakashi, and Hinata will be training you in different dojutsu styles; Kurenai and Sasuke will train you in repelling and casting genjutsu; and many others as well to better prepare you for battle against these metal beings since doing things as you do normally won’t work.” Shikamaru droned tiredly. ‘Man, this is such a drag why can’t I be watching clouds right now.’ Shikamaru thought.

“I know but every minute I waste here hundreds are dying out there.” Naruto exclaimed.

“Then maybe you should get back to training Naruto.” Lady Tsunade stated. Efficiently shutting up Naruto’s tirade before it started.

“Uuugh.” Naruto groaned. “Fine………What were we doing again?” Naruto questioned effectively making both of them sweatdrop.

“You are to be learning strategies from Shikamaru first.” Tsunade stated after recovering from Naruto’s stupidity. “Are you ready?”

“Bring it. Debattayo!!!” Naruto yelled yet again causing them to sweatdrop.

“…”

*cough*

“Okay then first I want you to read about the battles of the past Naruto there is a couple of stacks of books over there that should tell about them.” Shikamaru intoned.

“Okay. Muti Shadow Clone Jutsu!!” Naruto shouted while crossing his fingers. With a big poof around 200 clones appeared each of them grabbed a book and started reading.

“I want you to read through them at least 3 times.” Shikamaru ordered which caused a couple of the shadow clones to grumble. “You will be tested by me afterwards so you better read through them enough times to be sure you got it otherwise I will make you repeat what you’ve just done.” Shikamaru stated seriously.

“HAI!!!!” All the clones stated while grumbling.

“While they are doing that I’m going to start on your chakra control. Yes I know that you now pretty much have unlimited chakra due to all the tailed beasts being inside you. You never know when control will help you last longer so I want 100 clones to do tree climbing, 100 to do water walking, 100 to do leaf exercise, and 100 to do kunai balancing.” Lady Tsunade stated.

“Hai!!” Naruto screamed while creating 400 more clones which proceeded to do just that.

“While they are doing that you will spar with Lee using just your taijutsu. I’ll need to go get him first. One moment.” Tsunade noted while she was walking off to get him.

 

_**A few minutes later……**_

 

“YOSH!!!” Lee yells as he runs into the room. “Naruto are you ready to spar?!?” Lee yells out questioningly.

“YEAH!!!” Naruto yells because Lee spirit is infectious.

“Yosh!! Your enthusiasm is inspiring set free the fires of youth!!!” Lee exclaimed joyfully while getting into his fighting stance left arm behind his back while his right is in front hand held in front of him in knife hand form.

“You ready Lee?” Naruto states while tightening his headband then getting into fighting stance as well.

“Yosh!! Let’s fight.” Lee stated while they both charged at eachother.

 

 ** _Present Time…… (49,990 Years Since Naruto’s Time)_**  
**Somewhere In An Undisclosed Location (Migrant Fleet) Ship Lestiak**

 

“May the nine thousand and twenty third Admiralty Board meeting since the retreat from our home commence. Admiral Rael’Zorah present.” Admiral Rael’Zorah stated with authority.

“Admiral Han’Gerrel vas Neema present.” Admiral Han’Gerrel stated while glaring at Zaal’Koris.

“Admiral Zaal’Koris vas Qwib Qwib present.” Admiral Zaal’Koris stated glaring right back at Han’Gerrel.

“Admiral Daro’Xen vas Moreh present.” Admiral Daro’Xen stated snippily.

“Admiral Shala’Raan vas Tonbay present.” Admiral Shala’Raan stated while sighing due to the others childish behavior.

“Keelah se’lai.” They all stated while tipping their heads in respect.

“Ok now that the unimportant ceremony is over why are we here Rael’Zorah?” Admiral Daro’Xen asked with a smirk unseen due to her mask.

Rael’Zorah clears his throat as he shuffles the papers he has in front of him before stating, “I’ve ask for this meeting due to one of the monthly reports on the places where we use to colonize has notified me of something really strange. In the Far Rim System near one of the planets we use to colonize called Haestrom, the star known as Dholen has been aging way to fast to be normal. After I found that out I sent a team to find out what was happening. The team that I sent to scan Dholen found out that some energy from the star is being siphoned off and that that energy is being drawn to the planet called Gotha. Due to the planet being too close to the star now I can’t send the normal instruments to the planet due to some kind of interference so I want to send a team to Gotha to find whatever’s causing this. I am wondering if I can have permission to send a team.”

“I recommend a vote. Obviously Rael’Zorah can’t vote due to requesting this. Do we have a second.” Shala’Raan factually stated.

“Seconded. It’s nice to be voting on something other than weither or not to take back our home.” Daro’Xen stated with a smile.  
“Then let us vote.” Shala’Raan intoned.

“Ay.” Daro’Xen stated.

“Ay.” Han’Gerrel stated.

“Nay.” Zaal’Koris said with a frown.

“Ay.” Shala’Raan said with a smile. “The ayes have it. Rael'Zorah, do you have anyone that you would like to request to be on the team?”

“Actually yes I would like to request that Tali’Zorah nar Rayya be put on this team. I think she would do well on this mission and it would be a good start to her Pilgrimage.” Rael’Zorah stated.

“That seems like a reasonable request I allow it.” Shala’Raan said.

“As will I.” Han’Gerrel stated.

“I will too but I wonder why he requests that his daughter be in this mission.” Daro’Xen stated while looking at Rael’Zorah curiously.

“Not that my opinion matters now that you have three out of four votes but like Daro’Xen I’m wondering why you want your daughter to go on this mission.” Zaal’Koris intoned.

“No reason just thought it would be a good step towards her Pilgrimage.” Rael’Zorah stated. ‘I think that there may be something or someone on the planet, the scans may be faulty but it looks like it could be a possibility and Tali is great at communicating with people. But they don’t need to know that.’ Rael’Zorah thought to himself.

“Alright then Tali’Zorah nar Rayya will accompany a company of marines to the planet Gotha.” Shala’Raan stated.

 

_**3 Days Later On The Outskirts Of The Far Rim System On The Vessel Honorata** _

 

“We’re now entering the Far Rim System Tali’Zorah are you ready?” Prazza stated.

“Um I think.” Tali’Zorah said nervously.

“Don’t worry ma’am we are here to protect you.” Kal’Reegar respectfully said.

“Um, alright let’s get this over with.” Tali’Zorah stated with a little more gusto.

“That’s the spirit Tali.” Prazza stated with a smile.

“Okay then I probably should check the scanners.” Lenna’Xelan factually stated. “Hmm…”

“What’s up Lenna?” Prazza asked.

“It seems the reading that we were told about were true the scanners are picking up a strong reading of energy coalescing around the planet Gotha.” Lenna’Xelan factually stated.

“Whoa you ain’t kidding those readings are off the charts looks like the kind of readings you get when you watch an Asari use her attacks but on a much greater scale, but it looks stable like a shield of some sort.” Tali’Zorah stated. “Doesn’t seem like Geth tech so we can rule that out.”

“Yeah it reminds me of the scans we got when we scanned that one female human who needed help when she was injured except this is way more pronounced. What was that she called herself?” Lenna’Xelan questioned.

“I believe she called herself Jack.” Prazza stated.

“Yeah that’s what it was that lady was really crazy though.” Lenna’Xelan stated with a cringe.

“We’re coming up on Gotha People everyone ready?” Kal’Reegar seriously stated. “Remember that the temperatures on this planet are extremely hot so stay in cover.”

“Okay mom.” Prazza jokingly stated as they all prepared their gear and got into the drop ship. “Come on we all weren’t born yesterday. Well maybe Tali was.”

“Hey watch it you bosh’tet.” Tali’Zorah stated angrily while shaking her fist at Prazza.

“Come on, lighten up will you I was just joking around.” Prazza stated while waving his hands in front of himself. “Guess no one here can take a joke.” Prazza mumbled to himself under his breath.

 

**Back with Naruto**

 

“What!!!” Naruto jumped out of his bed with a kunai in his hand. ‘Oh, one of the clones I had stationed to wake me up if someone came too close to my location dispelled itself. I wonder if they are friend or foe. Hmm this could be interesting.’ Naruto thought to himself with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a lot harder than I expected the next chapter should be easier though. I will explain what happened at the begining of the story Naruto is dreaming and at the end he woke up. There will be more information about his training in future chapters. Yes Naruto is over 50000 years old. Him being the Jinchuriki of all the Bujus; they won't be talking much though; and him also being able to draw in nature energy is also why he is almost immortal. He can still die and most of his powers can not be used due to the damaging effect they create. He stopped aging at 18. I will be starting college soon so it may take a while before my next post so please be patient. Comment please its what gives me motivation.


	3. IM BACK

And I'm back, finally. Being at college didnt really work out. Made a few changes its only gonna be a tali/naruto because I'm new at this would love to do multi but I'm having trouble just getting this story started. Will be coming out with a new chapter here shortly sorry about the wait. So just you wait.  
Thanks for waiting.  
Deathwatch99999


	4. WHAT THE!?! Immortal ninja??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go back with a new chapter sorry for the delay and sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer. Anywho time for the disclaimer   
> I do not own Naruto or Mass Effect cause if I did Naruto would actually get with Hinata before the end of the series and Mass Effect wouldn't have such a crappy ending.

**BACK WITH TALI'ZORAH**

"We're now entering Gotha's atsmosphere." Lenna'Xelan stated."....." Lenna'Xelan blinked in confusion. "What the hell!?! The temperature just dropped from almost 20,000 degrees fahrenheit to 100 degrees fahrenheit in this one 20 mile radius. Prazza have you been messing with the filters again!?!" She exclamed in confusion.

"Hey I haven't done anything to them!" Prazza exclamed in anger. "I say make the mistake to try to increase the calibrate something just one time the wrong way and they never let it go." Prazza grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Tali'Zorah questioned as she, Kal'Reegar, and Prazza walk up to Lenna'Xelan.

"Exactly what I said it means. There's a 20 mile radius that is hospitable." Lenna'Xelan stated factually.

"Are there any life signs?" Tali'Zorah asked.

"Yes there's tons of animals, one human figure. Hmmmm. That's strange technology here is like Earth technology before they found the relay but a little less advanced than that." Lenna'Xelan stated."....."Lenna'Xelan blinks in shock and looks over the readings again." What the either Prazza really screwed-up the scanners or this being has has so much element zero in its body you could power our whole Fleet with it for months."

"What that's not possible they would explode before they would be able to have that much ezzo in their body. Hell that should cause the planet to explode." Prazza exclaimed." How is that possible?"

" Well we're not going to find out just standing around up here." Lenna'Xelan stated then started the landing sequence.

**WITH NARUTO**

"Guess i should go meet my guests." He states before pausing and then putting on weapons. " I am not making that mistake again that bitch was crazy. What was her name again? Oh yeah Jack. Hmm which blade should i bring Kubikiribōchō or Samehada..... ahh screw it both it is then." He says as he straps both on as he feeds Samehada some chakra it growls in pleasure. Naruto goes over to look in his mirror. "Damn I look bad ass."


End file.
